parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas 2: The Great Escape! - Sega Dreamcast - Manual - Thomas's Dream Team - Nintendo 64 - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is the full manual story to Thomas 2: The Great Escape! Cast: *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Edward as Globox (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) *Harold as Murfy *Henry as Clark (Both wise) *Molly as Uglette (Edward has a crush on Molly, just like Globox has a crush on Uglette) *Toad as Sssssam the Snake *James as Polokus *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females) *Rosie as Tily *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Percy, Jerry (from Tom and Jerry), Yoshi (from Super Mario), Courage (from Courage the Cowardly Dog), and Tails (from Sonic X) as The Globox Children *Dijon (from Ducktales) as Bzzit/Mozzy *Croc (from Croc) as Hadrox *Duncan as Houdini (Both stubborn) *Belle as Betilla (Both beautiful) *Toby as Tarayzan (Both wise) *Stanley as The Musician (Both nice) *Whiff as Joe (Both green) *Duck as Otti Psi (Both Western) *Oliver as Romeo Patti (Both Western) *Stepney as Gonzo (Both grateful) *Ergo the Magnificent (from Krull) as The Photographer *Roger Rabbit (from Roger Rabbit) as The Bubble Owner *Tom (from Tom and Jerry) as Cranky/Umber *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Paxton as Ninjaws (Both rude) *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey (Both clumsy) *Wendy O' Koopa (from Mario) as Razorwife *Eddy's Brother (from Ed, Edd, n Eddy) as The Zombie Chickens *S.C.Ruffey as Axel *The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch *George as Jano (Both green) *Snoops (from The Rescuers), Mr. Starkey (from Peter Pan), King Louie (from The Jungle Book), Sid Phillips (from Toy Story), and Edgar (From The Aristocats) as The Robot-Pirates *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is evil in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Smudger as Andre (Both evil) *Dantinis (from Croc) as The Raving Rabbids *Breezie (from Sonic) as Begoniax *Banzai, Ed (from The Lion King), Don Croco (from Hugo), and Darth Vader (from Star Wars) as The Knaarens *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Reflux the Knaaren *Victor (from Wallace and Gromit) as Ales Mansay Transcript: *Narrator: There are times in a most peaceful world, which has been saved many times before. (Thomas is shunting freight cars and hauling coaches) Times by our one and only real hero, Thomas, who as a kid, is now a teenanger. But there is a panic in the Engines' Chamber and the Princess Council, because from outer space comes... (some prison ships suddenly appears out of nowhere) a gang of bad unscrupulous pirates! These are the enemies, who will capture and enslave the loving residents of the planet... (an evil shadow laughs) led by their most fearful leader and Captain of all time... Captain Devious Diesel! *Devious Diesel: Fire! (his slaves obey and fire. The crowd screams and runs away, panicking. The slayers attack every people, who are trying to protect Thomas, die while getting killed and strangled by them) *Narrator: Like a Candarian zap-wing overtaking its prey, Diesel and his gang of pirates can easily swoop in to steal the characters... (Dennis snatches Lady and puts her into a sack with Jerry, a brown mouse, a green dinosaur named Yoshi, a pink pig called Dijon, a fat and ugly goose with notes, Ergo the Magnificent, and four Hanna Barbera dogs named Scooby Doo, Astro, Dynomutt, and Goober. Diesel laughs evilly) ...but never fear, everyone, help is on the way. (some heroes shake their hands and race forward) The time for combat has come, volunteers are forming small resistance groups, and are ready to throw themselves into battle with the evil villains. However, Thomas has a new friend called, Edward, who has travelled with him to The Great Edge of the Forest to find the highest number of robot-pirates located. (Thomas leaps from a high tree, carefully floats to the ground with his helicopter power, and lands safely in the bushes. Edward jumps down, but almost lands on top of Thomas, who then moves out of the way) *Thomas: Shhh... The pirates are coming straight at us. So get ready, okay? *Edward: Got it. *(The earth suddenly trembles and several trees suddenly collapse as three robot pirates, who activate all six lightsabers, leap out of nowhere, and attack Thomas and Edward. Thomas leaps into action, activating his blue lightsaber, and defeating one of the pirates by whacking him on the head. While fighting the pirates, Edward, activating his green lightsaber, force grips another pirate, and force throws against another one, causing them to both crash together) *Thomas: Not bad, Edward! *Edward: Thanks, Thomas! *(The strained face of Emily suddenly appears in Thomas's mind to help him) *Emily: Thomas... The pirates have broken the world's heart. The energy has scattered. Other than Henry, some of our brave warriors have been captured... (Thomas gasps and gets caught by Paxton, who grabs hold of him, causing him to throw his lightsaber to Edward, who grabs it) *Paxton: Gotcha! *Thomas: Huh? (tries to create a new energy sphere in his hand's palm, but screams when he finds that the world's heart has taken away of all his powers) Oh my gosh! My powers are gone! What will I do?! They have me, Edward. Save yourself. *Edward: But... but... What about you?! *Thomas: Don't worry about me. Go find Emily, she will tell you what to do. *Edward: I'll try. (cuts his lightsabers through the other pirates, leaps into action, and plunges into the high grass. An evil laugh appears as Paxton takes Thomas to see Diesel, the leader of the pirates) *Devious Diesel: Now I've got you, Thomas. You'll soon be my most obidient slave, just like Lady is. *Lady: Thomas, help me! (Thomas gasps, and struggles to free himself, but is still caught by Paxton, who still holds him tight. He casts a dark look at Diesel) *Thomas: It's not over yet, Diesel. When I find a way to escape... ...I will make you wish you would never be born. *Devious Diesel: Good! And sorry to burst your bubble, but you will bring a nice price. Paxton, lock him up! *Paxton: With pleasure. (locks Thomas up in a cage. Meanwhile, Edward arrives at a railway station where four passing trains are ready to leave) *Edward: Yeesss! What luck! A train ride! That means I'll hitch a ride! Oh! And I'll help Thomas to escape! (Caledonian 812 No. 828, with five coaches whistles in cheerful response and starts to move) Oh my goodness! Hey, wait, don't leave! (828 puffs away from the station) Excuse me, Sirs! I am a poor young unhappy human boy, who has lost all my money, but cannot pay for a ticket, and must get home tonight! *Duck: Well, have you got some neighbours waiting for you? *Edward: Why, yes, any amount of them. Oh, please, help! Please help! *Oliver: What do you say? If you agree to help us, we'll give you a ride. *Edward: Oh, yes, please! Feel free to help! *Stepney: Then, up you come. (opens the door of the engine as Edward jumps in. A short while later, as Whiff gives out tickets to the passengers) *Edward: There, there, cheer up, Thomas. I am your good friend. Luck?! Now, that doesn't come to it. Oh, what great skills I have to outsmart the mean old pirates. (Stepney stokes a lump of coal into the engine's furness, but hears a strange whistle from something. He, Duck, and Oliver lean over the side of the engine to take a look) Especially, when I ride the heart of the Caledonian engine. I'm probably your good friend on the whole island. (Duck, Oliver, and Stepney are horrified to see another locomotive, E.V. Cooper Engineer, coming up behind them) And you'll soon be to break free, my good friend. Free! *Duck: That sounds like we're under attack. (E.V. Cooper Engineer whistles with some pursuers shouting) It's against the rules for us to stop the train. (Edward sees the other locomotive coming and screams) *Edward: Oh no! Let me explain. I am not a poor young human boy, but rather than Thomas's good friend, Edward. I've just escaped from the pirate army, but if they capture me too, it will be chains and misery for poor innocent Edward and Thomas! *Oliver: Innocent? Now what was Thomas captured for? *Edward: He lost all of his powers! (leans with Duck, Oliver, and Stepney over the engine's side to take a look at the pursuing locomotive again) *Paxton: Oi! Stop! *Duck: I'm sure by rights we'll turn you in. Now, look, we don't hold with getting ordered by a robot pirate, not even on our own engine. *Edward: I know that. (sees a tunnel approaching) We're heading toward the tunnel! (climbs up on the engine's tender) I will jump, just before. *Duck, Oliver, and Stepney: Now! Jump! Quick! (Edward jumps off the train and lands into Emily's hideout as the engine speeds through the tunnel with the pursuing locomotive chasing behind) *Edward: Thanks, Emily! *Emily: You're welcome. (Edward laughs and walks out, only to walk into a sack, which Paxton holds out, and locks Edward up, taking him to the prison ship) Gallery: 316px-IsleofDoors2.png Thomas dances..png 206px-4 R2GBC.png Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard..png